Always Trying to Save the World
by minachandler
Summary: Missing scene from 4x09, featuring Laurel, Oliver and Felicity in the lair. "You just got kidnapped by a super villain, Felicity," Laurel interrupts. "The least I can do is make you a hot chocolate." Laurel-centric fic with Olicity.


"I've never been so glad to be in the Arrow cave," Laurel finds herself saying aloud as she steps out of the elevator. Felicity is at her heels, and right behind her is Oliver, his hand still clasping Felicity's (Laurel's pretty sure he hasn't let go of it the whole time they were in the van on the way here). Felicity's got Laurel's jacket wrapped around her shoulders, and even though it's not cold she shivers, hugging it closer to her with her free hand.

"We don't call it that," Felicity says, and her lightly mocking tone calms Laurel a little as she ushers her friends into the nearest chairs. Then she heads straight for the corner of the room where they keep the hot chocolate and begins to make two warm beverages. "Actually, I think it's just Oliver who doesn't."

Unexpectedly Oliver laughs. "I still think the only real contender is Ray's suggestion – the Quiver."

Laurel considers, spooning the hot chocolate into two mugs. "That's –"

"– not so bad, yeah," Oliver says, and Laurel can hear the smile in his voice.

She's mixing the hot water in when Felicity speaks, just before Laurel pours a bit of milk in Felicity's mug.

"Laurel, you don't have to –"

"You just got kidnapped by a super villain, Felicity," Laurel interrupts as she turns round, mugs in hand. She notices, now, that Felicity's got Laurel's jacket on properly. "The least I can do is make you a hot chocolate."

Oliver reaches out, accepting the two mugs gratefully. "You've already done more than enough. I don't know how I could thank you."

Laurel grins, remembering Ollie's words from a few weeks ago as she settles on the table opposite them. "I think you just did. Although really you should be thanking Cisco Ramon."

"So he was the one who made your sonic thing –"

"Canary Cry," Laurel and Felicity correct in unison, making Oliver shake his head in exasperation.

"I am not calling it that."

Laurel rolls her eyes, instead turning to Felicity and admiring her friend approvingly. "By the way," she adds, "the jacket looks good on you."

Felicity smiles, gets to her feet, a little slower than usual. "Funny. Your sister said the same thing." Slightly shakily she takes a couple steps towards Laurel before hugging her tightly. "Thank you, pretty-bird."

"Anytime," Laurel replies, hugging Felicity back. Felicity doesn't immediately pull away, though, instead pausing to plant a kiss on Laurel's cheek. Trying to fight the blush that suddenly spreads across her face, Laurel pats Felicity's shoulder somewhat clumsily, and when Felicity returns to Oliver's side she nudges him, noticing the look on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling her that," Oliver mutters to her, but Laurel still hears and laughs at the same time as Felicity. There's silence for a moment as they both take sips from their mugs, and then Oliver glances briefly at Laurel. "Hey, do you mind if I have a word with in private with –" he pauses to grin at Felicity "– with _pretty-bird,_ please?"

Felicity swats him lightly on the chest. "Hey, I'm the only one who gets to call her that," she tells him. "And Sara." Still, she nods in acquiescence and kisses him briefly.

"You going to be okay?" he asks.

"Of course I will," Felicity says, getting to her feet and taking off Laurel's jacket, just as Laurel's phone bleeps on the table. Felicity peers at it before Laurel can. "It's Thea. Says she wants to talk up in the office." She shakes her head affectionately. "You Queens and your mysteries."

With one final squeeze of Laurel's arm, Felicity makes her way to the elevator, hot chocolate still in hand. Laurel and Oliver both watch her leave, but Oliver only speaks when the elevator doors close with a ping.

"So I need to go back to the loft and get something. And I need you to be by Felicity's side while I'm gone."

"What do you need? I can go and get it if you want," Laurel offers. Oliver just hesitates, though, and Laurel narrows her eyes, folding her arms. "Ollie?"

He relents after a moment. "I… uh, I've wanted to propose to Felicity for months," he explains.

Laurel smiles in understanding, not really surprised. "So _that's_ what Thea thought Felicity was wearing."

Ollie laughs. "Yeah, Speedy nearly blew it for me there."

But then Laurel considers Oliver's words. "Months ago?" she repeats. "As in… oh God, Ollie, please don't tell me you didn't hide the ring in one of the soufflés you were about to serve up –"

"– in Ivy Town?" Oliver finishes for her. He nods sheepishly, his hands going into his pockets, and Laurel tries to bite back her laugh.

"Sorry we got in the way," Laurel says instead.

Oliver shakes his head. "Don't be. You didn't know. Besides, I know now that Ivy Town wasn't – it wasn't as good as it could get with us. She wasn't happy in…" Ollie gestures randomly to his mug, "... suburbia and domesticity."

"No, she's happy when she's fighting alongside you," Laurel agrees. But unexpectedly Oliver sighs and looks at her apologetically, and before he can open his mouth, Laurel says firmly, "You don't need to apologise. Felicity's important to me too. Which is why," she says, jumping to her feet and holding out her hand for his keys, "I think you should stay here. I'll go to your place, get the ring for you. And maybe a change of clothes for both of you too."

Oliver reaches into his jacket pocket and withdraws his keys. "You don't have to."

"I know I don't. But I want to. Besides – this way you can still have the element of surprise. Sort of."

Grinning, Oliver hands the keys to her. "Thank you," he says gratefully. "Not just for this – for everything. You saved the day. And… for what it's worth, it's – nice to know we have your blessing."

"It's not like you needed it," Laurel says, "But… you two pretty much always have, to be honest." He smiles and gets up too.

"I should go upstairs, see if Thea and John need anything." They walk towards the elevator together, Oliver pressing the button to call it down.

"By the way," Laurel adds, "you should know. If Tommy were here… he would be proud of you right now."

Ollie meets her eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"He'd be proud of you too," Oliver replies.

Laurel smiles reminiscently, glad that they've finally gotten to the stage where they can talk about Tommy without her feeling an ache in her chest. "He used to say how I was always trying to save the world," she says quietly. "I haven't exactly managed that."

"You saved Felicity and Thea and John," he replies simply as he gets into the elevator. "And I'll always be grateful for that, because even if you haven't saved the world, you saved _my_ world. That's more than enough for me."


End file.
